


Fluffy ABC

by BlancaPowell



Category: No Fandom, PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Fluffy ABC

“I am so happy you agreed to do this with me! When James asked me to prepare a Valentine’s Day edition of our newspaper I panicked! Thank you for saying yes, I can’t imagine interviewing any other couple for “ _Famous non-famous couples_ ” than the most popular Hartfeld couple!” Reyna says excitedly, making herself comfortable on the couch and taking out her notebook. 

Amy puts a mug of coffee in front of her and sits next to Chris, smiling widely. 

“Of course! I would never refuse to help a friend and besides, it flatters me you think we’re the most popular couple.”

“And I’m always down to talk about how wonderful my  _fiancee_ is,” Chris beams, taking Amy’s hand and kissing it gently. 

“Aww, you guys are so sweet! Okay, should we get started? Are you ready?” Reyna asks from behind her glasses.

“Ready!”

“Great! I want to ask you about  **A** ctivities, what you like doing together the most when you have free time?”

“Hmmm, I’d say everything!” Chris starts, “I enjoy Amy’s company so either we go to the cinema together, go for a walk with our dog, or simply study sitting next to each other, it’s all great for me!”

“Oh, hard same! I love simply being with Chris, whatever we do! But my absolute favorite thing is our evening walks! We never skip those, every single evening we take our dog out and we walk long distances and talk about our days and our plans. It’s amazing,” Amy adds and Chris steals a kiss while Reyna is noting what’s been just said. 

“And how do you  **C** omfort each other? When one of you has a bad day, or panic attack, or is stressed, what the other person does to comfort you?”

“Amy gives the most amazing pep talks! She can motivate and inspire me like no one else. Anytime I feel down I can count on her listening to me and giving me the best advice and a motivational kick. I, on the other hand, I’m the worst at pep talking but I always make sure she can count on me too!”

“Chris is being too modest, he can give a decent pep talk! But most of the time he comforts me in a different way, he listens to me, gives me hour-long hugs, prepares a relaxing bath for me, makes me some hot cocoa and distracts me from being stressed.”

“Sounds like a perfect boyfriend,” Reyna notices and smiles warmy at them. 

“He sure is!” Amy chuckles and Chris scoots her closer to him. 

“She makes it easy, with such woman by my side, I can do everything!”

“The readers will love you! Okay, next question. Spill some tea, do you  **F** ight a lot? Who usually starts arguments? Who’s the first to forgive?” Reyna asks and there’s silence for a few moments before finally Chris clears his throat and nods towards Amy to show who starts arguments more often. 

“Excuse me?” Amy notices what Chris was doing and pouts. “I don’t start arguments!”

“Yes, you do. Even the smallest thing can make you angry. Empty boxes? Argument! I don’t have enough time for you? Argument! I made plans without consulting you first? Argument and a breakup!”

“Okay, okay. Maybe I am too impulsive and overreact most of the time. The breakup was uncalled for, I admit. But I apologized for that already! And you must admit I was right to be mad at you when you kept forgetting about our dates.”

“Agreed,” he kisses her nose. “Fortunately, I hate when Amy’s mad so I try to come up with a compromise to end the argument.”

“That’s true! Chris hates conflicts and he’s the first one to forgive and to apologize. I’m lucky to have someone who can stand my mood swings,” she laughs and Chris and Reyna join her.

“So now let’s talk  **J** ealousy! Do you get jealous over the other person? Who gets jealous more?”

“I think we both get jealous a little when there’s someone else flirting with the other one. I had to come to terms with the fact that my fiancee is a popular person and lots of guys want to talk to her each day. Luckily,” he takes her hand, showing Reyna the engagement ring Amy is wearing, “now everyone knows she’s mine, and only mine.”

“I must admit I felt very jealous when we all lived with Becca our Sophomore year! She’s Chris’s ex and even though he made it clear there was nothing between them, I still felt a little self-conscious and jealous.”

“I hope you know now that you’re the only one for me,” Chris looks at Amy and she nods.

“To be honest, I’m getting a little bit jealous over your relationship right now! Moving to the next question, do you guys want to get  **M** arried? How soon?” 

“Well, duh!” Amy shows her ring once again, “Of course I want to marry my bestie! He’s the best and I can’t imagine not spening my life with him!”

“I’ve come a long way since our Freshman year when I wasn’t sure I’d ever trust someone enough to marry them but with each day I fell in love with Amy more and more until one day it hit me, she was the one.”

“Awww, babe!” Amy snuggles closer to him and Reyna smiles at their cuteness.

“We hope to get married within the next two years; right now we’re looking for an apartment to settle in but I can’t wait to marry her and start our family together!”

“I wish you all the happiness in the world! And I hope I’m invited to the wedding. Now, tell me about  **Y** earning. How do you cope when you two miss each other?”

“Whenever I go for championship, I facetime Amy every day and message her all day. I make sure I’m the first person she ‘sees’ when she wakes up and last one when she goes to sleep.”

“And I, on top of that, wear Chris’s T-shirts and jerseys! They smell like him and it makes me feel like he’s still there!”

“So that’s why I can never find my clothes! I thought I lost them all!” Chris exclaims and Amy laughs.

“Now you know! And I hope you’ll still let me keep them!”

“Ah, this will make a perfect article! Now I think I’ll just give a  **W** ild Card!”

“I don’t think I understand what we’re supposed to do here?” Amy asks confused.

“Just tell me something sweet about your relationship! Something you haven’t talked about yet.”

“Well, there are many things but nothing in particular comes to my mind…” Chris bites his lower lip trying to come up with something when suddenly Amy jumps on the couch raising her hand.

“Ohh, I have something! Chris does it more every night and–”

“AMY! Remember we keep it PG-rated!” Chris shifted uncomfortably on the couch, nervously looking at Reyna noting something. 

“Oh, stop it, I wasn’t going to say anything inappriopriate! Anyway, as you know, Chris is like a walking furnace, he’s never cold and I’m his complete opposite! I’m always cold, I’m actually one of those people who wear socks to bed even in summer. So now, every time Chris goes to bed first, which happens pretty much everyday because I’m a night owl and I go to sleep an hour or two later, he lays on my side of the bed, wrapped in a comforter, even though it’s too hot for him, so that when I join him later, my side is all ready and warm. He’s been doing this ever since we moved in together the Junior year and I think it’s super adorable,” Amy explains and Chris blushes.

“Aww, this is so sweet of you Chris!” Reyna says which makes Chris even more flustered. 

“It’s not a big deal, I can’t let my favorite girl catch a cold,” he kisses the top of Amy’s head and Reyna sighs.

“Well, I wish I could ask you more but I’m afraid these are all of the questions I have prepared for you. Thank you so much for letting me interview you!”

“It’s been a pleasure,” Chris says and stands up helping Reyna with her things.

“If you ever need any help, just let us know!” Amy adds as Reyna waves her hand goodbye.

“Thank you for taking part in it! I hope you’ll like the article! But now I still have a few more couples to get to…”


End file.
